Auric Echo Eleanor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40867 |no = 1510 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 54 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 9, 10, 8, 10, 8, 9, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Eleanor vanished when the Arena inexplicably collapsed during the Zektasa's rematch with the mystery swordsman. The Arena was never rebuilt afterwards, and the Zektasa disbanded. Nothing is known of her fate afterwards. Although she developed numerous spells suited to the small-group combat of the Arena, those spells have not been passed down to the present era. Had the Arena been rebuilt, she might have returned and developed even more spells which could have been passed down to the current generation. |summon = I'm a bit relieved that the Arena is restored. I want more people to see us... No...to see him fight. |fusion = Rest assured that this power is now in good hands. I keep getting new ideas for spells to use, after all! |evolution = The cheering crowds! The ground soaked in blood and sweat! Hehe... It seems like this place really is the only home for me. | hp_base = 6177 |atk_base = 2310 |def_base = 2320 |rec_base = 2169 | hp_lord = 8067 |atk_lord = 2894 |def_lord = 2906 |rec_lord = 2733 | hp_anima = 9184 |rec_anima = 2435 |atk_breaker = 3192 |def_breaker = 2608 |def_guardian = 3204 |rec_guardian = 2584 |def_oracle = 2757 |rec_oracle = 3180 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Bold Defense |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP, probable considerable foe BB gauge reduction, 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy BB gauge by 50%, 50% ABP boost & 25% CBP boost |bb = Elebariel Grimoire |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, slight Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% elemental reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Lad-Falna Rune |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, slight Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 10% elemental reduction & 35% BC/HC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Zone of Reflections |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB for 3 turns & enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, heals 75% damage taken & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Ancient Mysteries |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 40866 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of foe's considerable BB gauge reduction effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable status ailment counter to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Eleanor2 }}